This invention relates generally to float-type electrical switches, and more particularly to an improvement in a mercury float switch for use in the operation of bilge or sump pumps or the like.
Reference is made to my previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,190 which discloses and claims a mercury float switch having a float operable by variations in the water level in the bilge of a boat to control the operation of a bilge pump or the like. That device includes a mercury activated float switch pivotally supported within a mounting bracket, the bracket itself then supportable or connectable to the bilge bottom surface.
Applicant has also invented an unpatented improvement to the '190 invention as shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings contained herein. This unpatented improvement is directed to an integrally molded housing having upright side walls and a top panel, the side walls defining an opening at the bottom thereof into which water within the bilge may freely flow. This unpatented improvement serves to more fully protect the pivotal action of, and the mercury float switch from encountering debris and objects in a boat bilge. Note that the lead electrical wires in both the '190 patent and the unpatented improvement extend in exposed fashion from one end of the mounting shaft of the mercury float switch.
By either of the above arrangements, the exposed lead electrical wires will either fall into bilge water, deteriorating the electrical wire coating and then wire itself or must be drawn upwardly taught and fastened to another structure of the boat by conventional clips and fastening means. When being installed in this fastion, the exposed lead electrical wires are likely to be either drawn too taut so as to inhibit free pivotal movement of the mercury float switch contained within the housing or be allowed to hang so loosely as to partially sit within bilge water.
The present invention overcomes this limitation by providing a bracket connected to the exterior of the housing so that a proper arcuate positioning of the exposed lead electrical wires may be established for free mercury float switch movement, while maintaining this portion of the lead electrical wiring out of bilge water. Thereafter, the remaining exposed electrical wire may be redirected and extended upwardly away from the float switch to be fastened to other structure of the boat.